warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 22
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 21 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 23}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 22. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Aschenpfote *Borkenpelz *Tigerstern *Knochen (nicht namentlich) *Dornenkralle *Geißel *Graustreif *Leopardenstern *Schwarzfuß *Dunkelstreif *Tigerstern Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Rotschweif *Löwenherz *Rußpelz *Braunschweif *Sturmwind *Buntgesicht Ereignisse Tod *Tigerstern (verliert alle neun Leben auf einmal) Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Hund **Meute *Kaninchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Verkrüppeltes Bein Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: TigerClan, BlutClan, DonnerClan, WindClan, SternenClan, Große Versammlung, SchattenClan, Donnerweg, FlussClan, Zweibeiner *Entfernungen: Pfotenlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler, Mentor, Anführer, Krieger, Heiler, Stellvertreter, Königin *Zeit: Blattleere, Monde, Herzschlag, Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "Narr mit einem Mäusehirn", "Heiliger SternenClan!", "Waldnarr" Wissenswertes *Seite 244: Die Frage Halsbänder? ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 226 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 244: "(...) klang scharf und verächtlich." - Statt scharf und verächtlich müsste es "scharf vor Empörung/Abscheu", da im Original die Rede von sharp with disgust ist (vgl. Seite 226 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 246: "(...) mit ihrem letzten Atemzug daran erinnern, dass du schuld bist." - Statt daran erinnern, dass du schuld bist müsste es "dir die Schuld geben" oder "dich anschuldigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von blame you with their last breath ist (vgl. Seite 228 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 246: "(...) und gelassener Stimme." - Statt gelassener müsste es "ruhiger" oder "leiser" heißen, da im Original die Rede von quiet ist (vgl. Seite 228 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 246: Das Wort ich vom Satz "(...), wenn ich es befehle, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 228 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 247: "(...) dem gleichen gruseligen Schmuck (...)" - Statt gruseligen müsste es "grässlichen" oder "grausigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grisly ist (vgl. Seite 229 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 247: "Mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 229 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 248: Der Satzteil "(...), unrelieved by the smallest gleam of light from StarClan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), die selbst vom kleinsten Lichtschein des SternenClans ungelindert sein würden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die kein SternenClan und kein winziger Lichtfunken je erreichen konnte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 229 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 248: "Jaul nur weiter, Hauskätzchen." - Vor dem Wort Hauskätzchen müsste "kleines" stehen, da im Original die Rede von little kittypet ist (vgl. Seite 230 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 249: Der Satzrest "(...) with his own claws." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 231 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 250: "(...) in ehrfürchtiger Entfernung (...)" - Statt ehrfürchtiger müsste es "einiger" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a little way behind ist (vgl. Seite 231 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 251: Der Satz "He knew from bitter experience the strength in Tigerstar's muscles." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232-233 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 251: Der Satzrest "(...), avoiding Tigerstar as he landed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 233 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 251: "(...) mit einer Vorderpfote aus." - Statt einer Vorderpfote müsste es "seinen Vorderpfoten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von lashed out with his front paws ist (vgl. Seite 233 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 251: "(...) mit langen, scharfen Hundezähnen (...)" - Statt scharfen müsste es "geschärften" oder "gewetzten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sharpened dog's teeth ist (vgl. Seite 233 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 251: Der Satzteil "(...) as the smaller cat ripped him down to the tail with a single slash." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als die kleinere Katze ihn mit einem einzigen Schnitt bis zum Schweif aufschlitzte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), als ihm der kleinere Kater mit einer einzigen Bewegung ein riesiges Loch in den Bauch riss." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 233 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 253: Der Satzrest "(...) to make sure they were ready." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 234 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 253: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 235 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 253: "(...), er könnte uns bezwingen." - Statt bezwingen müsste es "kontrollieren" oder "befehligen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von control us ist (vgl. Seite 235 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 254: "Wir werden den Wald und die Stadt regieren." - Statt Wir werden müsste es "Ich werde" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I shall rule ist (vgl. Seite 235 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 22nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 22 Kategorie:Verweise